Veggie Gate
by Danny Phantom SG-1
Summary: Crossover between Stargate SG1 and Veggie Tales. SG1 goes to a planet and encounter some aliens called Fibs. Vegetables and silliness follow!


Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 belongs to MGM and SciFi channel

Veggie Tales belongs to BigIdea

Larry-Boy, The Fib From Outer Space, and...Daniel Jackson??!!!

Oh, boy, thought Daniel, another mission to P2X...whatever. There probably aren't any life forms to communicate with and no ancient cities with writing to translate. This is going to be so much fun.

"Hey Daniel!" Major Carter yelled back at him, "come look at this thing."

Daniel ran over to her. Sitting right there in front of her was what looked like a giant lump of green Jell-O. She poked it, and suddenly it sprang up, causing both her and Daniel to jump back in surprise.

"Who are you?" It inquired.

Daniel and Sam stared in amazement. They were shocked that this lump of Jell-O could talk.

"Well, are you going to answer me? Do you speak English?" It asked.

Finally, Daniel regained his ability to speak and answered, "Umm...We're peaceful travelers from another planet called Earth. I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson, and this is Major Samantha Carter." He didn't dare tell this thing Jack and Teal'c were here; for all he knew it could be some Goa'uld trick.

"Oh," it said. "I don't suppose you've ever told a little fib, have you?"

The other two looked at each other. This was an odd question. Of course, they had encountered many other civilizations that asked questions they would consider odd. Maybe this was just some kind of regulation the inhabitants of this planet had. Maybe they wouldn't let anyone in if they had ever told a lie. Daniel answered first, "Well, actually, to tell you the truth, I'm sure I have."

"And I'm sure I have too," Carter answered following Daniel's lead. She wasn't exactly as good as Daniel when it came to communicating with other cultures.

The thing seemed to be thinking about their answers. Finally, it said, "So, you're from Earth, you say?"

"Yes," Daniel said. "Have you heard of it?"

"Actually, my kind has been there before."

Daniel and Sam stared at each other once again. Could these things really have come to Earth without anyone noticing? They could have been disguised as gelatin. Before either of them could make a comment to this, it began talking again.

"Yes, but we thought you're planet was inhabited by vegetables."

Well, that would make sense, they thought, if it was disguised as food, there would definitely have been vegetables around. "Well," Carter said, "you were slightly off on that assumption. You see, Earth is inhabited mostly by humans. Although there are a lot of food products to help sustain us, vegetables couldn't be in control of the entire planet. They have no specific means of communication toward us."

The alien seemed to be confused by this statement. "If vegetables have no means of communicating with you, how then were they able to speak with my cousin?"

Carter and Daniel just stood there staring at the alien in confusion. Did these things actually talk to vegetables, or were they referring to something else? Daniel said, "I don't suppose you have one of these talking vegetables on hand, do you?"

"Well, no not right now, but if you would like we could go down to your planet and show you."

"That would be fine," said Daniel.

"Unfortunately, I can only take one of you with me."

"Oh, that's okay. I think I'll just stay here and calculate some stuff," said Carter. She then went off into the surrounding woods.

Daniel stared after her and pondered for a moment. Then he said, "Right. So, what was your name, again?"

"Oh! Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Fibster."

"Uh, that's an interesting name. Can I just call you Fib?"

The fib thought for a while, then said, "Actually, that has a nice ring to it. Go ahead, call me Fib."

"So, why can you only take one person with you?"

"Well, you see, when we are born, we must hibernate until another life form comes that we can feed on and..."

"WAIT! Did you say feed on?"

"Um, no. I--I just said when some other people come whom we can communicate with. Anyway, as I was saying, we can either stay here and wait for others to come, or we can be hoisted into outer space where we hibernate until we are pulled in by a planet's gravity. We then crash through the atmosphere. That is enough to awaken us from our slumber. Then we search for nearby civilization with people to feed off--I mean communicate with-- and we send a signal to our people to let them know that we have found a good planet to take control-- I mean live on in harmony with the inhabitants. We barely have enough energy to take care of ourselves in space, so it is quite difficult to take others with us. But, since I know where we're going, I am positive it will be safe to take just one other person with me."

"Okay. That's good enough for me. Let's go see those talking veggies of yours."

Then, there was a giant force field that surrounded both Daniel and the alien. They were blasted off into space at a great speed. In a matter of minutes, Daniel could feel himself being pulled into Earth's atmosphere. But when he looked down, it appeared that they were going to land smack dab in the ocean. He looked over worriedly at Fib, but the creature didn't seem to notice. As they accelerated in speed toward the deep, blue sea, Daniel turned from the view and closed his eyes in fear that they were going to drown. Suddenly, he no longer felt the pull of Earth's atmosphere. He opened his eyes and looked around to see that they had stopped right on top of what he guessed had to be an island in the middle of the ocean. I wonder if anyone knows that this island even exists, thought Daniel. Maybe it doesn't really exist and I'm just dreaming or hallucinating; it wouldn't be the first time that's happened.

Finally, he and the alien exited the force field. Daniel looked around for a moment. There was definitely life here. All around them were shops, movie theaters, and houses, but no one was on the streets. Daniel looked down at the alien questioningly. Were they just on another continent? Before Daniel had a chance to utter a question, he saw something turn around a corner. To his surprise, it didn't appear to be human. In fact, it looked more like a walking pickle.

"What the heck is that thing?" Daniel asked Fib.

"That, as I have told you, is a vegetable." Fib said calmly.

Daniel was astonished. This Fib guy might have actually been telling the truth. What was he thinking? Vegetables can't walk around all over the place. Could they? Oh, this was all too confusing.

Suddenly, the vegetable stopped and stared at the two for a moment. Then, he dashed around a corner, yelling something like "Hairy boy", and ran up the stares of an apartment building. Daniel looked up at the building and saw a light emitting from the top. It was aimed at the sky, so Daniel looked up. In the sky, he saw what appeared to be a Batman-like signal only, it was shaped like another pickle with plungers on his head. He was completely perplexed.

"Fib, what is going on? Who, or rather what, was that thing that just went by us and sent off the bat-signal?" he asked in bewilderment.

Fib sighed. "That, as I just said, and have stated many previous times, is a vegetable!"

Daniel looked up at the sky again. A vegetable. How is that possible that a vegetable just wandered around a corner and ran up a building to send for a pickle-shaped batman? Before he even had time to think about his own question, he saw a large, purple car speeding toward them. When he looked closer, he saw that inside of it was a pickle with plungers on his head! Just like the batman signal. Daniel just stood there and stared. He was very confused.

The pickle jumped out of its car and headed toward Daniel and Fib. When it got close enough to see who they were (it was nighttime, after all) it said, "You!" staring at Fib. The Fib glared back. There was tension in the air as the two glowered.

Daniel looked from the pickle to Fib. "Have you two met?"

Fib and the pickle, who had been staring angrily at each other, suddenly looked over at him. They had apparently forgotten that he was standing there. Finally the pickle said, "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson. Who are you?"

The pickle suddenly shot straight up to stand up as tall as he could. He kind of looks like Jack when he does that, thought Daniel. When he was finished perfecting his standing position, he boasted out with enormous pride, "I'm Larry-Boy!"

Daniel had been wanting to ask his next question for awhile. "Are you really a pickle?"

The pickle seemed a little hurt at these words. "No," it said.

"Oh, then what are you? Are you in disguise? "

"I'm a cucumber."

Okay, thought Daniel, this was very weird. "Right. So, you're a living, breathing, talking, dressed-up pick--I mean cucumber. Um, how is that possible?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, before now, I have never in my life--and I've seen a lot in my life, trust me--seen a talking cucumber."

"Well, I've never met a creature like you before now. Except for this one guy whose name was, like, Mike Nawrocki or something. All I remember about him, though, was that his birthday was July 8."

"Hey! That's my birthday, too!"

"Well, that's just wonderful. But, back to our original conversation, how is it possible that you don't think veggies can talk? I know! I'll phone in Bob. He might know the answer!"

"Who the heck is Bob!?!"

"Bob is my best friend. He's a tomato. He is really smart."

"Oh," said Daniel. This was a bit much to take in at one time. Even for him. He just wasn't ready for a world inhabited by talking vegetables.

"Daniel went where!?!" yelled Jack O'Neill.

"He went with some talking Jell-O to visit some talking vegetables," said Carter, who felt very stupid.

"What are you talking about, Carter?"

"You see, Daniel and I met this little, um, creature that kind of resembled green Jell-O. It said that it thought Earth was inhabited by vegetables, not humans. Therefore, Daniel went with the thing to go see what it was talking about."

"You mean that at this very moment, Daniel is on Earth talking to Jell-O about veggies?"

"Yes, sir"

"Have you gone completely wacko Carter?"

"Um, I don't think so, sir"

"Are not vegetables used for human consumption, O'Neill?" said Teal'c.

"Yes, Teal'c. They are."

"Then it is not possible that they could speak to humans"

"Listen Colonel, Teal'c, I know it sounds strange, but it's true!"

"Okay. Even if it is true, obviously neither you nor Daniel thought about how we were going to communicate with each other while he was gone."

"Actually, sir, I did. You see, I have been trying to modify the radios so that the signal could travel much farther than it was originally devised to. I figured that this would be a perfect time to test it out."

"Well then, Carter, let's see these new high-tech radio things of yours at work. Contact Daniel NOW!"

"Yes, sir," She replied. She grabbed the giant "radio" (it really looked more like a M.A.L.P.) and pressed a button. Then lights started flashing and she put on headphones and talked into the speaker. "This is Sam. Daniel, if you can hear me, please respond."

They waited patiently for a response. Finally they heard Daniel's voice, "Sam? How did you contact me from millions of light-years away?"

Carter smiled. "Actually, Daniel, it was quite simple. You see, as soon as I was able to amplify the high frequency radio waves, all I had to do was find a way to enable the H.T.R. to recognize your specific DNA and match your location..."

"Okay, okay, okay. That's enough. I don't need details."

"Carter built a big, honking high-tech radio, Daniel," Jack chimed in.

"Ah, I see."

"So, Spacemonkey, how are things on earth?"

"Well, they're, uh, interesting."

"Interesting as in...?"

"Uh, interesting as in talking produce"

"Uh huh. And may we talk to these talking food products?"

"Ah, yeah. I think so. Here, this one looks kind of like batman, only it's a pickle...I mean cucumber."

"Okay. Let's hear it."

There was some noise in the background as Daniel fumbled with his radio.

"Hello! My name is Larry-Boy!" A high pitched voice shouted.

The others just sat for a while. Then Jack said, "Nice voice work, Daniel. You really had Carter and Teal'c going there for a while. Have you ever considered being a voice-over actor?"

"No, Jack. That wasn't me."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Colonel, Daniel, please stop arguing!"

"Right. Sorry, Sam. As I was saying, Jack, that wasn't me that was the batman like cucumber."

"And I'm just supposed to believe you? Okay, how about this? You guys talk at the same time and maybe I'll consider believing in talking vegetables."

"Okay. Uh, what should we say?"

"I don't care Daniel! Say whatever you want."

There was some muffling sound on the radio. At last two distinct voices said at the same time, "Hello."

Carter and Teal'c raised their eyebrows in amazement and looked over at Jack. Jack was just sitting with a stern look on his face. Finally, he said, "Okay, Daniel. Now I'm freaked out. What is going on?"

"Well, to be honest I'm not quite sure. I just got here a little while ago..."

"No, Daniel, I mean...are you seriously talking to vegetables?" Jack asked, starting to believe Daniel's story. They had encountered many weird things off-world, after all. Maybe things were just as kooky on their home planet.

"Yes, Jack, I think I am, unless I'm dreaming, or something. But since you're freaked out about talking vegetables just as much as I am, I don't suppose this could really be a dream. I mean, usually I dream stuff like--" He cut himself off. Like he really wanted _Jack_ knowing what he dreamed about.

"Well, Daniel, you going to be coming back to show us one of these veggies anytime soon?"

"Um, I don't know. I would kind of like to stay and find out more about this place. Could you just check in every 15 minutes or so?"

Sam answered, "Sure, Daniel. I think this thing can hold up that long."

"Good. Talk to you guys soon. I've got to go meet Bob the Tomato."

"Danny, who is--"

"Daniel Jackson, out!" he said before Jack had time to finish his question. He would have to go meet this "Bob" before he could answer it, anyway.

"Well," said Jack, "Go exploring for the next 15 minutes, kids. But be sure not to play in the streets, and be back before supper."

"Yes, sir," Carter smiled, as she and Teal'c went off to explore the planet.

"So, when are we going to meet this 'Bob' guy?" Daniel asked as he, Larry-boy and Fib walked down the street.

Larry-boy, who seemed to be eyeing Fib rather intently, answered, "We're almost there."

Finally, after 10 minutes, they came to a small, red house. Larry-boy rang the doorbell (quite an accomplishment for someone with no arms, Daniel thought), and a small tomato, about 3-feet-tall, answered the door.

"Hi, Bob!" Larry-boy said.

Bob's eyes were wide in surprise as he saw the fib and Daniel. "Um...Larry-boy? What are you doing at my house with a an evil fib and a human?"

"Oh, drat, I forgot," Larry-boy mumbled under his breath. "I just wanted to say hello, good citizen. I hope you have an eventful, fun day!" he said heroically as he slammed the door in a very perplexed Bob's face.

Larry-boy looked at Daniel and was about to say something, until he looked at the fib. Then, he seemed to reconsider. He told the Fib, "Please, depart! We wish to speak privately for a minute."

The Fib, who had seemed a little happier earlier, suddenly got very glum and went to the backyard.

Daniel asked, "What was that all about?"

"You don't know about those aliens, do you? Well, let me start by asking you if you could keep a secret."

"Sure," he replied slowly.

"Well, I have a secret identity. I am, in truth," he lowered his voice significantly, "Larry the Cucumber."

"Yeah, and...?"

"Well, no one can know, understand?"

"Uh, sure, but why did you send that Fib guy away? Did you think that he couldn't keep a secret?"

"Partially. I think he could use it against me if I ever told him the truth. You see the reason I did not lie to you and tell you that I was just going to go for a while, and then later return as my usual self, Larry, is because, a fib always tries to get you to..."

"Daniel, are you there? This is Sam."

"Just a minute, okay? Uh, go get dressed into your 'usual self', please," he told Larry-boy, who just rolled his huge eyes and went to get dressed.

"Sam, this is Daniel. How's it going?"

"We're fine, Daniel. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm okay. I was just about to meet Bob."

"Oh, well, sorry to interrupt, then. You have fun with Bob."

"I'm sure I will. Talk to you in15."

"Okay, out"

That was short, thought Daniel. He turned to Larry. Daniel wondered how no one ever recognized him in his "batman outfit", he looked almost exactly the same, just a little less purple.

After Larry returned, the Fib came back out to the front as Larry rang Bob's doorbell once again. This time, Bob opened the door more cautiously, but as soon as he saw Larry, he suddenly seemed to warm up, and he smiled.

"Hi, Larry! What're you doing here?" he said, eying Daniel and the Fib again.

"Hi, Bob! I was just coming by to see how you were doing. This is my newest acquaintance, Daniel Jackson, and his supposed new 'friend' Fib." he said in disgust.

"Ah. You know, Larry Boy was over just a little bit ago with these same people."

"Yes, I know. He was doing his duty of giving the tour of the city to these...people," he said with hesitation to the term. "He was also keeping an eye on Fib."

"Oh, I see. Well, if you guys want to come in and have a seat..." Bob said as he opened the door a little wider.

The Fib, Daniel and Larry all walked into Bob's house. It was quite small, but the ceiling was up high enough so that Daniel wouldn't bump his head. He figured it was because Larry was relatively tall, and he obviously came to visit Bob a lot. However, Daniel doubted Teal'c would have fit in the tiny enclosed space.

Daniel took a seat on Bob's red couch. Larry and Fib sat on chairs on the opposite sides of the room. Daniel wanted to know why Larry was so wary of the little guy. But he figured that now was not the appropriate time to ask, with Fib being in the room at that very moment.

Shortly after the trio sat down, Bob came into the room with a plate full of cookies and some milk. After placing them on the coffee table, he took a seat next to Daniel on the couch.

"So," he said directing his attention to Daniel, "How'd you get here?"

"Um..." Daniel said. He wasn't quite sure what to tell these people. Could he reveal the secret of the Stargate program to these...vegetables? After a few moments of contemplation, he decided that the Fib that came earlier must have told them at least a little about outer space, plus he wasn't very good at lying, anyway. So he told them the whole thing.

"So, it creates an artificial wormhole? How?" a curious Bob asked. This Bob was smart, Daniel thought.

"Um, I'm not quite sure, actually, you'd have to ask my friend, Sam..." just then, Daniel looked at his watch. It had been at least 25 minutes since his team had last contacted him. Weren't they going for 15 minutes? Maybe they just forgot and would contact as soon as they remembered. His comforting thoughts were not enough, though, to keep him from worrying.

"Who are you?" The most enormous lump of grape Jell-O Jack had ever seen asked again.

SG-1 had been captured by some little green army men Jell-O's and taken to the first signs of civilization SG-1 had encountered on their mission. Now, they were being questioned by the guy Jack assumed was their king. They were in a giant palace filled to the brim with Jell-O squares, circles, rectangles and octagons with tiny eyeballs. They were already 10 minutes late for their next contact with Daniel. If Carter hadn't touched that stupid little red alert button, maybe the palace guards wouldn't have seen them and taken them away...

"We'll NEVER tell you!" Carter said, answering the great blob's question.

Jack rolled his eyes. 'Carter, you can be as defiant as you want if we're captured by the Goa'uld, but these are little green Jell-O blobs for cryin' out loud!'

"Actually, sir," Jack said politely to the grape Jell-O while looking sternly at Carter, "We're peaceful explorers from a planet called Earth," he continued, taking on what was normally Daniel's role of communicating.

"How did you get here?"

"We came through the Stargate," Jack answered. He could tell by the confused look on the king's face that that wasn't the term these people used for it. "The Chappa'ai, Annulus, Circle of Standing Water...Big Gray Round Thing?" he tried to explain.

"The Supercalifrajilisticexpialidotios? No one has come through it in many generations," he said in astonishment.

"Yeah, we get that a lot," said Jack. "But we really did. I promise you."

Then the king suddenly got an evil, malicious look on his face as he looked at the humans. "Take them to the 'questioning room'. I will question them personally," he commanded to his troops, practically drooling from excitement, anxiousness, or, dare Jack even think it, hunger. The troops seemed a little upset that it would not be them questioning these humans, but they nevertheless led SG-1 to a little room with a table and two chairs on either end. Somehow, Jack had a feeling that whatever they were going to be questioned about was not going to have a very pleasing end result.

As Bob and Larry discussed something, and the Fib drank some milk, Daniel got more and more worried. His team was about 45 minutes overdue for their next check-in, and Daniel was beginning to get a feeling that it wasn't just because they had forgotten. They must be in trouble.

Daniel decided that he needed to ask as soon as possible why Larry and the other citizens of Bumblyburg, as Daniel found out was the name of this small vegetable town, were so uncomfortable when the Fib was around. It may have had something to do with why his team was so late checking-in.

"Excuse me," Daniel started politely, so he didn't let on to how nervous he really was, "I would like to have a word with Larry-Bo--I mean, Larry--alone, please." He said quickly, covering up for the mistake he had almost made.

"Sure, I'll go fix some more cookies," Bob said, leaving the room.

"And I've got to go to the bathroom!" Fib said, practically running out of the room. Apparently, milk didn't go over to well with Jell-O blobs.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Larry asked.

"I need to talk to you about Fib," Daniel said, keeping his voice low. "I need to know what's so...for lack of a better word...bad about him."

Larry looked around the room carefully before answering, as if expecting someone to jump out from behind the couch and eavesdrop on the conversation. "Because, a 'fib' is an alien that feeds on lies that other vegetables, or people, tell. Hence the name 'Fib'."

"I was kind of wondering about that," Daniel said.

"Yeah. We had a nasty one a few years ago. The little asparagus who told the lie nearly got eaten. So did I while trying to rescue him. But that's not the point. What is the point, is that you should never, ever, ever, ever tell a lie while around a fib. If you do, it just gets bigger, stronger, meaner, and harder to control."

"So, it can hurt people?" Daniel asked, getting really anxious.

"Yes, if you tell too many lies, yes." Larry concluded. "Why do you ask?"

"Because," Daniel said nervously, "my friends are on the planet of the fibs. They were supposed to contact me about 50 minutes ago, but they haven't. I'm afraid something's happened to them."

Larry thought about it. "I suppose it's possible. Since lies are the primary source of their energy. You and your friends don't work for some kind of secret military organization for which you have sworn to keep a secret, in which case you would obviously have the need to lie about something when asked, do you?"

Daniel gulped. If his friends were caught and questioned, they would automatically assume that their new encounters were enemies. They wouldn't tell the fibs anything. That is, anything _truthful._ They would lie to their captors about the coordinates for Earth, their weapons, allies, enemies, everything. And the fibs would only get stronger.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Daniel asked in a panic.

"I tried, but you were too busy and wouldn't listen! Will you answer my question?"

Daniel had been thinking too much to remember Larry had asked a question. "YES! I do work for a secret military organization! That device I told you about, the Stargate, that's a secret! My friends are in a lot of trouble if they have been captured by those fibs, because they swore they would never tell an enemy about anything involving the Stargate!"

"Oh! Well, then you're in a pickle now, aren't you?" Larry said.

"What are you doing talking about my license plate, Larry?" Bob asked as he strode into the room with more goodies. As he placed them on the table, he looked at Daniel and Larry, who were both standing up out of their chairs. Daniel looked panicked and enraged, while Larry looked more like he had just figured out some mystery. "Uh, what's going on you guys?" Bob asked hesitantly.

"I would like to know, too," said the Fib as he entered the room.

"YOU!" Daniel shouted at the Fib. "You take me back to your planet RIGHT NOW so that I can save my friends from the clutches of your fellow evil aliens!"

"What?" asked the Fib.

"Don't 'what' me, mister. Larry here told me all about you're little lying tricks. I need to go find my friends before they get hurt, or worse, EATEN!"

There was an awkward silence and tension filled the air. Bob seemed quite perplexed, Larry was looking blankly at the fib, Fib looked a little angry, and Daniel was just a little stressed out. Finally, Larry said, "I can take you."

"How?" Daniel, Bob, and the Fib all asked.

"Uh, rather, my friend Larry-boy can take you. Just give me a few minutes to go get him." Larry said as he left the other three standing in the room with a mixture of expressions on their faces.

Jack was horrified. The Jell-O blobs had been questioning SG-1 for a while. However, every time they answered a question falsely (as they were, of course, supposed to) the blob got bigger, and bigger, and bigger, and bigger...

"Now, tell me, how do you get to your planet?" the king questioned.

"We--we won't tell y--you," Carter said timidly.

"Oh, I believe you will, eventually," it said. "Take them to the prison cell. They are getting tired, as am I. We need our rest for tomorrow's session."

SG-1 was led to a small room, covered in Jell-O slime. As they were all tossed in, Jack looked at Carter and Teal'c and said, "Well, if either of you two have an escape plot of any kind, now would be a very good time to dish them out."

"I know of no way to disembark from our imprisonment as of this moment, O'Neill."

"Me neither, sir. I'd say if there is any way to get us out of here, it will have to come from outside interference. Maybe Daniel will notice we were late checking in and come back for us."

"Yeah, or, he could be in just as much trouble. Remember, Carter, he's with one of the Jell-O blobs, too. Even if he could get back here, how's he going to defeat them single-handedly?" Jack counter argued.

The others looked helplessly at each other. They had no idea how to escape, and frankly neither did the colonel. Daniel was their only hope...

"Here, climb in," Larry-boy said to Daniel as he allowed him to enter his new and improved Larry-mobile. It was now capable of inter-stellar travel...whatever that meant. That was just what Archie had told him. He was pretty sure it meant he could visit other planets.

"Wait," Daniel protested, "if we're going to go, we're going to need someone to show us how to get there." He looked over at the Fib.

"What?!? We can't bring him! He's the one we're trying to defeat."

"I know. But, we can't save my friends if I don't know how to get to them."

"Then, I'm going to need back-up. Bob the Tomato, please enter my vehicle."

"Uh, you, uh, want me in your ship, Larry-boy?" Bob stammered.

"Yes. I believe you to be quite strong. It will be of tremendous assistance if you would...assist."

"Gee, thanks" Bob smiled.

"Okay, so how are we all going to fit in your small spaceship?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to make it bigger." Larry-boy pushed a button on some kind of remote control and the Larry-spaceship got bigger. Big enough to fit all four of the passengers.

"Alright, we're off!" Larry-boy said after everyone was buckled. Immediately, they entered hyper speed in search of Daniel Jackson's troubled companions.

The next morning, after a rough night of trying to devise and escape plan and sleep on slime, SG-1 was taken back to the questioning room in order to "feed" the king and the slaves in the room with him. They were still acting in the hopes that Daniel would soon come to rescue them, although they had absolutely no way of knowing where he was or what he was doing. Basically, it was wishful thinking on their part.

All of a sudden, as the now over 20-foot tall Jell-O king was about to unleash another form of bait to give SG-1, they heard footsteps approach, or, rather, blob...steps.

"Sir, permission to interrupt, sir," said the paranoid guard who had entered.

"Permission granted," the king said irritably.

"Sir, there is a giant, purple spaceship entering the atmosphere. We don't know what it is or how it got here, but we detected a life sign onboard that matches that of our kind. It may be one of our floaters, sir."

The king contemplated for a minute before replying, "All right. Take me."

"Yes, sir," he said as he and the king left SG-1 in the room, waiting anxiously.

"Sir," Carter whispered to her CO, "what if it's Daniel?"

"We can only hope, Carter. We can only hope."

**CRASH!! **The Larry-mobile landed with a thud on the planet Daniel and the Fib had been on just a few days earlier.

"Ow," Daniel mumbled. The Larry-mobile may be able to fly quickly through space, but the landing gear really needed work. He had bumped his head on the ceiling, which was a little low to begin with, and now a major headache was emerging.

"You said it! Larry-boy, you really need to slow down before we land!" Bob said.

"Well, we made it, didn't we?" Larry-boy said defensively.

"Yes, but..." Bob started, but stopped when they all stepped, or hopped, out of the ship. They were met by many Jell-O blobs and their king.

When Daniel saw the king's enormous size, he knew it probably had something to do with why SG-1 hadn't checked in for so long. "Oma Desala..." he said.

"Who are you?" asked the Fib king in a very deep voice.

"Please, we mean you no harm. I'm Daniel Jackson. I believe you have some of my comrades in custody, and I would like to at least speak with them."

The king saw Daniel's SG-1 patch and said, "Yes, we have your team, but they are supplying us with energy at the moment and cannot by disturbed," he said angrily.

"Okay..."Daniel said. He turned to Bob, Larry-boy and the Fib. "Could you guys help? I need to see my friends."

"I'm sorry, Daniel," the Fib said. "If the king is truly using your friends as a source of energy, it is forbidden for us to interfere."

"Okay. Let me ask you this. Why do you feed on lies?"

"Because," explained the Fib, "Long ago, we co-existed with another alien race called the Forplite. We were created by the Forplite. They used us as, well, lie detectors. Eventually, we were feeding off of every lie we heard. If we got bigger, they would know the suspect was lying, and would imprison them. However, what they did not anticipate was that we would gain feelings and individuality. We were tired of being used by them for the sole purpose of being lie detectors! So, when we got big enough, we ate them. One by one. Finally, there were none left and we had to resort to the methods I mentioned earlier to get energy."

Daniel thought for a moment, then got a brilliant idea. "Okay! I have a solution!"

He turned to the king, "I know how I can fix your energy problem!"

The king looked and said, "What energy problem?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "You know, that you have to feed off of lies! I can make it so you can feed off of things much better and easier to come by. You could even benefit the other cultures you live with, while maintaining your sense of individuality."

"How?" the king asked curiously.

"I will tell you, but only if you promise to let my friends go."

The king considered his options and realized that he would have nothing to lose. "Fine. I will let them go if your plan is sufficient enough."

Daniel sighed with relief. He turned to Bob and Larry-boy. "Larry-boy, you said you have a butler, Alfred," Daniel said almost laughing at the irony. "Is he a good scientist?"

"Of course! He built the Larry-mobile."

"He needs to work on the landing gear..." Bob and Daniel said at the same time and smiled.

"Anyway, my friend is a scientist, also. If they can work together, I think they could come up with a solution. You see, I want to make it so the Fibs feed off of kindness and good acts. If they could alter their DNA or something..." Daniel took a breath. This kind of science was definitely not his field of work. "Then, they could make it so they feed off of that. That would encourage the inhabitants to be kind. Or, we could send them to a race of aliens we met previously that are ALWAYS nice, the Nox."

"I think the latter of the ideas sounds better," Larry-boy said nervously.

"All right, then," Daniel said as he turned back to face the king. "When you let my friends go, one of them, along with the help of some other scientists, and even me, will be able to make it so that your kind can feed off of kindness. Then, we can send you to a planet we've found previously, on which a race of aliens that are nice all the time reside. It may take awhile to alter...you, and to get you to your new planet, but I'm sure we can do it and it will be worth it."

As the king considered his proposal, Daniel waited nervously. Finally, after discussing the proposition with his aides, he said, "We agree to your conditions, as long as they work."

Daniel smiled. He had saved his friends.

Two weeks later, Daniel, Sam, and "Alfred" finally came up with the right concoction needed to alter the DNA of the Fibs. After injecting them with it, they contacted the Asgard to bring the Fibs in their ships to the Nox home world. Then, after getting the report back from the Asgard that the Fibs were doing fine and their injection worked, SG-1 decided to take some time off (with permission from General Hammond, of course) and spent the following week at Jack's cabin in Minnesota for some down time. Teal'c wasn't so eager to go fishing again, but he agreed to go for the sake of the team. Daniel, of course, agreed to come to make everyone feel better, and even Carter came to make the team seem whole, again. Thus, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, and Carter all lived happily ever after, until their mission to P3X 594...

THE END


End file.
